Downhole pumps are often used to extract petroleum fluids, such as oil and/or natural gas, from subterranean formations when the natural pressure of an oil or gas formation is insufficient to push the petroleum to the surface. One type of pump is known as a sucker rod pump. Such a sucker rod pump generally includes at least a pump barrel, a plunger that travels up and down within the barrel, a sucker rod actuating the plunger, a standing valve positioned at or near a lower end of the barrel, and a bypass or traveling valve positioned at or near the end of the plunger so as to travel up and down with the plunger.
The valve in these types of downhole pumps typically have a check ball guided in a path by guide rails such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,441 to Williams. In such a valve, the check ball tends to cavitate causing the guide rails to wear away or be beaten out by the check ball. This cavitation happens because the check ball cannot find a single position that is stable. For instance, a change in the position of the check ball causes changes in the fluid flow pattern as the check ball moves to a more stable position, the change in the fluid flow pattern causes cavitation around the check ball which causes the check ball to move, which causes another change in the fluid flow pattern which causes the check ball to move again, and on and on.
In addition, prior valves are plagued by clogging and jamming of the check ball in the open position. This is typically caused by the small size of the passages for fluid and clearance for the check ball present in the current technology.
Therefore, a need exists for a valve that limits cavitation around the check ball and prevents clogging and jamming. It is to such an improved system that the presently disclosed inventive concepts are directed